Noah (Big House)
Noah was a camper on Total Drama Island, competing on the Screaming Gophers. He was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour, competing on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was also a Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race contestant as a member of The Reality TV Pros with Owen. Later, he returned for Total Drama 60 Club, competing on the Nonagon/Octagon/Septagon, Team Unity, Team E-Scope, and Orange Delta. Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships although he finds his best ally in Owen. He seems to be closed off, not willing to disclose much about himself as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Courtney, Duncan, Eva, and Heather, even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of wordplay created by former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Winston Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example of this is in I See London..., when Noah says that Alejandro is like "an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil". Noah lays low until he has a chance to reveal the truth and strike. However, this is also his eventual downfall. Even in his last moments, Noah insists on relaying his message in a cryptic fashion. By the time he joins The Ridonculous Race, Noah has become more determined to win the game than he was in Total Drama, as he has grown tired of losing in every show he has been on. When Noah experiences love for the first time, he develops a personality change where he becomes lovestruck and immersed in his own world. In 60 Club, Noah begins using the combat of other alliances to his advantage, even managing to survive the onslaught of both the Tripartite Alliance and Bermuda Square all the way until the end. He is also known for overthrowing Tobias in Jump Jump Revolution On Team Unity, When Emma joins, he joins forces with Emma to keep himself in the game, before Emma is backstabbed by the Tripartite Alliance. When he reaches the merge, Noah creates a plan to ride the wave to the end, but falls in a sudden death challenge, leading to a Bermuda Square-Tripartite Alliance finale. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club In 60 Club, Noah comes highly determined to win, seeing Alejandro and Heather not as villians, but as threats. He operates purely logically, showing little to no emotion at any point in the season. He is the first element in the fall of the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, joining with the intention to destroy them. He originally targets Scarlett, seeing her intelligence as a threat, but also proves to be able to evade Tobias' lie detection abilities. Later, he plots to eliminate Zoey, and orchestrates a 16-16 tie between Zoey and Justin to eliminate both of them, and this succeeds. Then, Noah convinces Mike to vote himself out due to being flirted with by Anne Maria and Kim. This leads to him framing Tobias for doing so, getting Tobias voted out, and due to the Anti-Manipulator Alliance being split up, ultimately causes the alliance to collapse. When Emma enters the game, she gives Noah an extra vote. They decide to play a strategy of playing both sides, working with the Tripartite Alliance and Bermuda Square, depending on what benefits them. He and Emma make the Inner Circle Alliance with the Tripartite Alliance, which is able to vote out Owen, Izzy, and LeShawna, before the Tripartite Alliance backstabs Emma, angering Noah. He initally wants to take a shot at the Triparite Alliance, but regains his composure quickly, forming the Outsiders Alliance with Sammy, as a substitute for Emma in the game, but in truth, the alliance was meant to get Sammy to give Noah the cancellation idol if he needed it, and to get Sammy to throw the following challenge. Sammy uses the cancellation idol to vote out Sierra, before she gets voted out due to Mark's fake idols, and Sierra rejoins the game. Noah then declares neutrality in the final 4, promising to vote for himself, and gives information to both alliances, in hopes of increasing his favor with both alliances, so he can go through in the final 3, and face off in the final challenge. He then throws the challenge, so he can vote for himself, which he does, forcing a 4-4-1 tie between Sierra and Trent, causing Noah to indirectly eliminate Trent. However, in the following episode, he loses a sudden death challenge after he gets on the wrong train, eliminating him. At the finale, he votes for Bermuda Square, due to the Tripartite Alliance backstabbing Emma. Big House At the start, he forms the Quad Alliance with Liam, Kitty, and Emma, and is forced to explain a backdoor to Liam when he doesn't know what one is. He is named Canada's player, and is given several tasks to complete, with each completed task earning him $10,000. His first task is to eject Bryan, which he executes by making him and Jessica trust him by offering to help them break up Mark and Eva, but after Bryan has him make a fake photo of Mark cuddling Emma, Noah exposes Bryan, resulting in Mark freaking out, and Bryan being ejected in a unanimous 11-0 vote. His second task is to deface the photos of 2 mansion dwellers on the contestant wall with duct tape. He chooses Jose and Jessica, causing Jessica to freak out and wake up the mansion at 5 in the morning. His third task is to make a game, and get at least one other mansion dweller to play it with him. He plays with Kitty, Liam, Mark, Eva, Junior, Taylor, Kelly, and Dwayne, and finds the blocker in the process. He also suggests that the Famliance may be a bigger threat than Mark and Eva, but Kitty tells Noah that they would need to take a shot at Mark or Eva, then go after the Quad Alliance, since no one can win MM 2 times in a row, and Mark and Eva are otherwise too powerful. Jose then takes a shot at Mark, marking him, and Noah, along with the rest of the Quad Alliance, votes for Mark, ejecting him and Jessica. His 4th task, to convince a mansion dweller to be marked as a pawn and then eject them, however, proves to be fatal, as he attempts to convince DJ to do this, leading to DJ targeting him for being too cutthroat. Noah makes a tighter alliance with Eva in hopes of her winning the Mark Remover, and her plan seems to be working, as she is able to get the blocker off of Junior, forcing DJ to mark a non-member of the Quad Alliance, but Kitty wins the remover, removing herself, and leaving Noah marked. He is roasted by Roastmaster for losing the challenge in Paris. The Quad Alliance knows that Jose will be the deciding vote, because there will be 3 votes (Kitty, Liam, and Eva) for Taylor, and 3 votes (Junior, Dwayne, and Kelly) for Noah. They try to convince Jose to vote for Taylor, but Jose sees Noah as the bigger threat, and Noah is ejected in a 4-3 vote, just before jury. Trivia Comparisons * Noah, Cody, Dave, Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, and Leshawna are the only contestants with known allergies. ** He mentioned them in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 calling them "life threatening allergies," though, he never specified what they were. ** In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, he mentions that contact with panda dander will cause him to get hives. However, it is unconfirmed whether this is actually true or he just wanted to avoid the challenge. * Noah is one of six characters known to role-play. The others are Harold, Leonard, Sam, Sierra, and Tammy. * Noah is one of three characters to have had their IQ revealed, the others being Alejandro and Izzy. His IQ is stated to be 180. * Noah is revealed to know German in Slap Slap Revolution. ** This makes him one of seven contestants to speak multiple languages, the others being Alejandro, Crimson, Ennui, Ezekiel, Harold, and Sky. * Noah, Harold, Lindsay, DJ, and Gwen are the only contestants who did not get pushed out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet after being eliminated in World Tour. * Noah is the only character in Total Drama World Tour to take the Drop of Shame correctly upon being eliminated. Competition * Noah is one of the only two former Screaming Gophers to not compete on Total Drama Action with the other being Cody. ** Coincidentially, he and Cody are the only 2 former Screaming Gophers to make the merge in 60 Club and not be a member of the Tripartite Alliance. * The Reality TV Pros are the first team to receive a penalty in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race in French is an Eiffel Language, due to them failing to correctly sail the cheese down the river. * The Reality TV Pros are one of 3 teams eliminated without reaching the Chill Zone in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. * Noah is one of 8 contestants to vote for themselves; with the others being Gwen, Dave, Harold, Lindsay, DJ, Courtney, and Mike. ** He is the only contestant to not be eliminated in the episode he voted for himself. ** He is the only contestant to vote for himself for strategical purposes. *** Courtney, Gwen, and Dave voted for themselves for personal reasons. *** Lindsay voted for herself by accident. *** DJ, Harold, and Mike voted for themselves to quit. ** Noah is one of 3 contestants to convince another contestant to vote for themselves, convincing Mike to do so, the others being Alejandro, who convinced Harold to do so; and Gwen, who convinced Courtney to do so. * Noah has caused 11 eliminations: ** He has directly eliminated Scarlett, Justin, Zoey, Mike, Tobias, Owen, Izzy, Bryan, and LeShawna. ** He has indirectly eliminated Trent and PFRJ. * Noah is one of 2 people to make it to the merge of 60 Club that was not part of Bermuda Square or the Tripartite Alliance, the other being Trent. ** Noah is the only person to make it to the merge that was neither a member nor in the sphere of influence of Bermuda Square or the Tripartite Alliance. * Noah is one of 8 contestants in Big House to be ejected without winning any battles, the others being Lindsay, Alice, Bryan, Emma, Junior, Kelly, and Brady. Miscellaneous * Noah is one of the few characters to have their ethnicity confirmed; Todd Kauffman confirmed that he is Indian-Canadian, like Ellody and Dave. * According to Total Drama Online, Noah got his first job at age six, working as a site moderator for Kosmic Kaos after hacking into the system to make improvements to it. * Noah states in Haute Camp-ture that he has a golden labrador dog, when noting that Courtney was, in fact, in love with Duncan. ** His Golden Labrador is mentioned again in Can't Help Falling in Louvre, where Noah is able to distract Sasquatchanakwa by using a trick he claims his dog falls for easily; his actions in this episode also indicates that Noah is very affectionate towards it. * Newton, Pythagoras, and Kranthor, from the game Kosmic Kaos, are Noah's heroes.